


Proud To Be A Danvers

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, cute family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Jamie Webster has had a hard life, but when she meets Alex and Maggie, everything changes.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Proud To Be A Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> For Devon! Thanks for the conversation about this topic and for encouraging me to finish this story! 
> 
> This was my original story idea for the Pride Gift Exchange, but I decided to change directions and went with the story that you’ve already read instead. This sat in my documents until a conversation with Devon about Sanvers adopting a teenager sparked my imagination. I really hope you enjoy this story. All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading! :)

Jamie Webster took a deep breath. Standing in the wings of the stage, she could hear the crowd talking amongst themselves about the scholarships and awards that they won as they waited for the announcement of the final award of the night. Jamie still couldn’t believe that she was a Senior in High School and that next year she would be off to college. It seemed surreal. 

She heard footsteps behind her and then turned to see Mrs. Moore, the Principal walking towards her. “Hey, Jamie. You ready?” 

Jamie nodded. “Yep. Is everyone settled?” 

“Yep, they have no idea.” Mrs. Moore grinned. “By the way, Congratulations on the full ride to National City University. I hope you know that myself and the rest of your teachers are so proud of you. I know things haven’t been easy but you overcame them and I’ve never seen you so happy. 

Jamie felt tears prick her eyes. “Oh, Mrs. Moore do not make me cry, it will give away the surprise.” 

“Oops sorry.” Mrs. Moore smiled. “Permission to give my favorite student a hug?” 

“Granted.” Jamie said, accepting the hug from the other woman. “Thanks for looking out for me.” 

“Always, now… let’s go.” Mrs. Moore pulled back and took a breath, gathering herself. When she was ready she gently walked out onto the stage. 

“Thank you for waiting Ladies, Gentleman and our Non-Binary friends. Let me just start by saying congratulations to everyone who received honors tonight. You all have done amazing work, and I hope you know that on behalf of the faculty and staff we wish you all the best in your future endeavors. Now we have one last award to present. Miss Jamie Webster, will you come out here please?” Jamie took a deep breath and stepped out from the wings and onto the stage. 

Her friends and family clapped and cheered and she felt her cheeks reddened. As she approached the microphone she looked out onto the crowd where she knew that Alex and Maggie were sitting and for a second she was transported back to a few years ago when she first met them. She had no idea just how much her life was about to change. 

She smiled as she stepped up to the microphone. “Thank you, Mrs. Moore.” 

“First of all, I want to give my congratulations to my fellow classmates on their awards and honors. It’s been an honor learning with you all and I can’t wait to see what the future brings for all of us.” Jamie paused and cleared her throat. “This last award of the evening is both very special and different than the ones before. And I would like Alex and Maggie Danvers to join me up here.” She waved at the two women handing out in the crowd. They looked at her confused but hand in hand, they walked up stairs to the stage and stood next to her. She gave them a smile then turned to the crowd. 

“You all know my guardians, Alex and Maggie Danvers. You can find them helping out here most days, whether it’s volunteering to run the refreshments at sporting events, or running the GSA or helping tutor all of us in math and science. They have been a staple here since I started attending this school four years ago. Every student here loves them probably just as much as I do. I know this graduating class wouldn’t have gotten the most awards and honors out of the past ten graduating classes without their help. So it is my honor to present to them the Class of 2025 Parent Volunteer of the Year Award!” 

Everyone in the auditorium clapped and cheered, as Mrs. Moore handed them a plaque and shook their hands. Jamie gave them a hug, and just as Alex and Maggie turned to go, Jamie stopped them.“Wait there’s more.” Alex and Maggie stopped and turned back towards her with a curious look on their faces. 

Jamie took a breath and looked out over the crowd, finding her best friend Leigh’s face and getting an encouraging smile from her. She returned it and brought out a packet of papers from the cubby hole in the podium. “As most of you know, I went into foster care when I was seven after my mom passed away. She didn’t have any family and my father wasn’t in the picture so into the system I went. The first few years were rough… I was bounced from group home to group home and school to school never really finding a family who wanted me or a safe place to stay. I gave up hope and figured that I would just have to bide my time, keep my head down and make it long enough to age out of the system.“ 

“Everything changed when I was 13, and I was placed with a foster family for the first time. The Danvers were different. I was never made to feel like I was just a temporary house guest, but that I was family. Alex and Maggie took the time to listen to me, and stayed when even I made it hard too. And after a few months I realized that for the first time since my mom passed away, I found a home.” Jamie paused feeling the tears form in the back of her eyes, and she willed herself not to shed them at least not until her speech was over. 

She took a breath. “A year into me living with them, they sat me down and told me that they wanted to adopt me and that night was the best night of my life. They got a lawyer and started the process only to be told that they wouldn’t be able too. I don’t want to go into the reasons because they arent important and are in fact stupid, but needless to say it was devastating for all of us. But that night, Alex and Maggie sat me down once again at the kitchen table and told me that no matter what, adopted or not, I would always be theirs and I would always have a home with them.” 

She took another breath and risked looking over at her moms. They both were crying and Alex had slipped her arm around Maggie’s waist holding her close. 

Jamie’s vision grew blurry and she looked back to Leigh, seeing her friend give her a thumbs up of encouragement. “I aged out a few months ago when I turned 18, but Alex and Maggie have still been there for me and I am ever so grateful for their love and support for the five years I’ve been with them. I wouldn’t be the person I am today without them, and so even if society doesn’t see them as my legal parents, I do… which is why I legally had my name changed to Jamie Marie Danvers, so that when I walk across the stage in a few days and start the next step in my life I want to do it as a Danvers.” She pulled a certificate out of the cubby hole of the podium and held it up. “ Mrs. Moore also got in touch with a family lawyer who agreed pro bono to start an adult adoption case. I’m choosing you to be my moms now and forever more. I love you both so much.” 

Jamie couldn’t wait any longer; she ran over to them and felt herself engulfed in hugs from both Alex and Maggie as her classmates went wild. They all had been told ahead of time that this was going to happen and every single one of them had been on board with the plan. That had made her cry, overwhelmed by the love and support of the people she had found a home with here at school too. They hugged for a long time and none of them cared that Mrs. Moore was ending the ceremony and was dismissing the rest of the crowd. Right now all they could focus was each other and their dream come true. 

“We love you, Jamie.” Alex whispered in her ear, her voice choked with emotion. “This is….” She couldn’t speak anymore but started crying as she buried her face into Jamie’s shoulder. 

“What a gift this is, Jay… thank you. We choose you always… we are a family.” Maggie said. Jamie felt more arms and bodies move closer as Kara and Eliza joined the pile. 

“Welcome to the family, Kid.” Kara said, with a grin. 

“We love you so much Jamie…. and I’m so proud of you.” Eliza said, kissing her forehead. 

“I love you too, Auntie Kara and Grandma.” Both of the older ladies started crying. They exchanged more hugs and finally they pulled away to look at the certificate and the rest of the paperwork that Jamie had. 

“It just needs your signatures and my lawyer can send it off in the morning.” Jamie said, taking a pen from Mrs. Moore who was standing nearby. 

“I’m also a notary public, so I can notarize it right here and now so you don’t have to wait.” She said, giving them both a smile. “I’m so happy for you all. Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for Jamie and this school.” 

“Our pleasure.” Alex said, wrapping her arm once more around Maggie and then around Jamie. She pressed a kiss to Jamie’s cheek. “I can’t believe you did this kiddo. Your mom and I had no idea.” 

“Good it was supposed to be a surprise.” Jamie smirked as she walked with them to the table in the corner and placed the packet on the surface. She handed Alex the pen and stood grinning as first Alex and Then Maggie signed and initial all of the required spots. Then Mrs. Moore did her thing and once that was done the paperwork was safely put away, ready to be delivered to Jamie’s lawyer in the morning. Jamie tucked it under her elbow and smiled as she watched Alex and Maggie looked at the certificate that indicated her name change. 

“When did you have time to do this?” Maggie asked, later when they were leaving, heading back to the house for cake and ice cream that Eliza had managed to sneak in without either Alex and Maggie noticing. 

“Independent study. I did a lot of research and when Mr. Ewing asked me what I wanted my focus to be this semester, I asked if I could look into getting a lawyer to change my name when I turned 18. Mrs. Moore heard about that and agreed to help me. The idea for the adult adoption came later. Plus the lawyer agreed to let me intern with her this summer, pending your approval of course.“ 

“So you have decided on law school?” Alex asked. 

Jamie nodded. “I want to be lawyer to help kids like me, and maybe in the future a legislator to try and change stupid laws that hurt kids in foster care and make it harder for the vulnerable kids to fall through the cracks.” 

“Sounds perfect Jay… I know you can do it.” Alex said. “Senator Jamie Danvers… it has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” Jamie just smiled. 

It did… but no matter what the future held, lawyer, legislator, or anything else she chose to do, she was a Danvers for life and nothing could take that away from her. She was finally home and she had the family she always dreamed and this would be an evening that she would never forget for as long as she lived. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this story by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
